Titans Next
by TwyRyse56
Summary: Robin's & Raven's daughter joins the new Titans lead by Cyborg. Will update soon, and will warn bout any AN's before hand k? R&R please!
1. Titans?

_**Somewhere in Gotham**_

"Get back here right now" yelled Nightwing as his daughter walked away from him.

"Don't even think you're getting off that easy with the stunt you pulled. You're lucky your mom's on a mission in another dimension. You know her temper!" screamed Nightwing

"How was I supposed to know that the men had guns? I stopped them didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?" asked Knightgale.

"You put innocent lives in danger, so no, it doesn't count. You need to learn some discipline. Normally I would send you to your grandfather's, but he's out on a mission with the Justice League." replied Nightwing.

"_YES!!" _thought Knightgale. She loved her grandfather dearly; in fact she named her self after him. He was just… difficult to work with. But, how else would he survive for so long if he wasn't?

"That's why I'm sending you to the Teen Titans." finished Nightwing.

"Teen Titans? Haven't they been inactive for some time now?" Knightgale asked curiously.

"They have, but a new team is in the works. Lead by an old friend." answered Nightwing.

"Who's leading the team?" Knightgale asked.

"Cyborg." replied her father.

"Wait, who else is on the team?" wondered Knightgale.

"Can't spoil it all" said Nightwing. "You'll find out when you get there"

"Wait, shouldn't you talk to mom about this?"Knightgale asked trying to get out of it.

"Your mother and I are linked remember? She already knows, and she agrees with me." Nightwing told his daughter. "Now before another word comes out of your mouth, start packing. You leave tomorrow." Nightwing said as waked away.

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? again some of the credit goes to _**DarkKnyte **_so if you like it then depending on how many hits I get I'll update so until then bye o_o_**


	2. Data Files

_****_

Disclaimer:Well I forgot last time so ya ANYWAYS I dont own anything that looks or sounds Familiar from the show or comics except for the new Titans and I only own some cause well DarkKnyte owns Ghost..........I think................ANYWAYS on with the 2nd chapter if you will. I forgot to say please so ya please?

* * *

In Jump City

Knightgale arrived at Jump City the next day.

"_Great, what a boring looking city. Well might as well get this over with." _Knightgale thought as she went looking for the Tower her dad described.

"_Who knew it would this hard to find a giant 'T'" _she thought still looking for her new home.

It took some time, but eventually she was able to find it.

Once there she rang the doorbell to the tower. She didn't have to wait long for the door to open. Cyborg opened the door and welcomed her in.

"You must be Knightgale." said Cyborg. "Your dad's told me a lot about you."

"Any of it good?" asked Knightgale.

"Some good, some bad. How's your mom? I haven't heard from her in a long time." answered Cyborg.

"She's good, last I heard she's in another dimension. So…… what now? Is the um, rest of the team here?" Knightgale asked.

"No they're not here yet. Knowing your dad as well as I do, I kind of expected you to be the first one here." Cyborg replied. "And since you're so early, here."

"What are these?" Knightgale asked confused.

"They're the data files of your new teammates, get to know them. But first let me show you to your room."

"Um, can we start with the bathroom first? I kinda have to go…"

"Sure thing." said Cyborg laughing.

After a well needed pit stop Cyborg showed Knightgale to her room. She then looks at the files.

"_Ok let's get this over with."_ she thought.

NAME: Sunspot

RELATED TO: Starfire; former Titian.

ABILITIES: Super strength, flight, and able to fire energy from his hand as well as his eyes.

"_Wow, that's some power." _thought Knightgale as she moved on to the next file.

NAME: Danni Logan AKA Mimic

RELATED TO: Garfield Logan AKA Beastboy; former Titan

ABILITIES: Power Mimic

"_Power Mimic? Ok now I'm jealous."_

NAME: Ghost

RELATED TO: Unknown

ABILITIES: Enhanced strength and stamina, intangibility, invisibility, telepathic abilities, flight, healing factor

"_Dang could he have any more? Well, that's all of them. Well, there's one more, but its about me. Oh, why not."_

NAME: Arella Martha Grayson AKA Knightgale

RELATED TO: Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing; former Titan and Raven Grayson AKA Raven; former Titan.

ABILITIES: Shadow wrapping and able to create weapons out of shadow energy.

"_Yeah, that's about right. You know… maybe this won't be so bad after all." _Knightgale thought as she put the files down.

"_I wonder what they're like… well I guess I haft to wait to find out."_

_Knock-Knock _

"Come on Knightgale, some one else is here and you have the files. And before you ask yes they are a Titan." yelled Cyborg.

"Sorry be right there." Knightgale replied.

"_Well let's just get this over with." _And with that she got up and left her room with the Data Files.

* * *

**_So what do you think? It took me a long time to get the others name and such and Ghost was made while I was writing this so who knows what might happen with him. The good thing is I already had an idea for Knightgale. The name kept changing until me and DarkKnyte finally came up with her full name. so I need your help to....... Just go to my profile and vote for something. I know the other one wasn't up that long but this one will promise. If you want me to add something to this then just tell me. oh and if your seeing this that means I got enough hits for this story to make me happy.21!!!!!!!! from when I posted it to today!!!!!! So if the hits keep going up then I will update ASAP promise._**

**_Well until next time bye, From your loving Auther TwyRyse56_**


	3. Teammates

_**so you know I have gotten 96 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!! BEAT THAT GUYS. **_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans But I do own Knightgale and the rest that are new.**_

In the Tower

Knightgale started towards the main room.

"So, that's all you need to know Ghost. Everyone, but Knightgale, will be here later on. Oh, Knightgale there you are, this is Ghost, but I guess you already know that. Just give Ghost the files and then you could go and help me with the T-car if you want. Just meet me in the garage." Cyborg said when he saw her.

"No, that's ok I'll just read a book." Knightgale replied while giving the files to Ghost.

"You're just like your mom. Oh well, if you need me I'll be in the garage." Cyborg said while leaving.

"So you're Ghost right?" asked Knightgale.

"Isn't that what Cyborg just said?" Ghost said.

"Well yes, I guess he did." she replied back.

"You're Knightgale, daughter of Nightwing and Raven." Ghost said.

"Yep."

"What brought you to the Titans? I thought you were in Gotham."

"In a word; my dad. He sent me here for training."

"You mean to learn discipline" said Ghost with a hint of a smile.

"What?! How did you kno—oh, right. Mind reader." said Knightgale. "Well, I'm off to read that book…"

"Wait, before you go, think you could give me a tour of the tower?" Ghost asked.

"Um, sure. Why not?" replied Knightgale.

"This, as you can see, is the main room." said Knightgale.

"No, really?" says Ghost while rolling his eyes.

"Ha-ha and I thought the Joker was funny." Knightgale mumbled "I would show you were your room is, but I don't really know where it is."

"That's ok, just show me everything else." Ghost said.

_"Wow, he's actually pretty cute. Oh wait he can read minds. Oh man I'm dead."_ Knightgale thought while trying to show the rest of the tower to Ghost, who was trying really hard not to laugh at her thoughts.

"You heard that…didn't you?" Knightgale asked sheepishly

"Heard what?" asked Ghost with a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, nothing." Knightgale said._ "Yes I'm saved!! You know, I wonder if he thinks I'm cute too…"_

"So then, come on. Let's finish the tour," said Ghost.

And with that, they continued the tour. They were all done when Cyborg's voice came over the speakers.

"We have another guest. Come up to the main room."

"Good timing." said Ghost with a chuckle. "Let's get up there."

"Ok, let's go"

"Oh, to answer you're question, you are kind of cute." said Ghost.

All Knightgale could do was stand stunned and watch Ghost walk away.

"See you up there Gale." said Ghost with a smile.

_"Huh, maybe I'm not so dead after all."_ she thought with a smile.

And with that she made her way to the main room.

Once there Knightgale saw a very familiar face.

"Knightgale you're part of the Titans too? SWEET!" said a very excited Mimic, who attacked Knightgale with a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too Mimic. So how are you?" Knightgale asked once her friend let her go.

"I'm good, so why are you here? Did you get in trouble again? Did you want to join like me? Did you run away?" asked Mimic.

"Whoa, one question at a time Mimic. No I didn't run away, I may have gotten in trouble, but that wasn't my fault, and yes I wanted to join like you. Any more questions?" Knightgale replied, while Cyborg and Ghost look at the two girls like they were crazy.

"Yes, who's that guy you entered the room with?" Mimic asked eyeing Ghost.

"Oh, um, that's Ghost. Ghost this is Mimic. You would know that if you read the data files." Knightgale said to Ghost and Mimic.

"Any thing else Mimic?" asked Knightgale.

"Not right now. Oh, wait what files are you talking about?" said Mimic.

"I can answer that," Cyborg said, "These files. They will let you know more about each other. Now all we're waiting for is Sunspot. I just got word from him, he wont make it until tomorrow. Something about a black hole."

"Is he ok?" asked Ghost.

"Yeah he's fine. It only delayed him." answered Cyborg.

"That's good. Black holes are tricky." said Ghost. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be in my ro—oh wait. Cyborg, can you show me which room is mine?"

"Sure. let's go."

"See you around Gale" said Ghost as he was leaving.

When the two had left the room, Mimic turned to Knightgale.

"'Gale'?" she asked. "What's that about?"

"Oh, nothing." Knightgale said trying to hide a smile. "Come on, let me show you around.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Let me explain Knightgale's name. She named herself after her Grandfather the Dark Knightbut she wanted to keep a bird theme when fighting beside her parents. So she came up with Knightgaleso no It's not nightingale spelled wrong it's just unique and different. I would like to take the time to thank those of you who review, even though I only know one since the other two are anonymous so thank you Snow22 and I will be sure to review your story soon. So I hope you guys like this Chapter. _**


	4. Telektelekinestictelekeniestc

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, But I do Own Knightgale,Mimic, and Sunspot. Ghost Belongs to Darkknyte.**_

* * *

**_The Next Day, In the Tower_**

"Knightgale really, why won't you tell me? I promise I won't say anything about this." said a very eager Mimic.

"_Will she ever stop? Might as well get this over with." _Knightgale thought while listening to Mimic.

"Do you want the truth?" Knightgale asked while getting herself a cup a tea.

"Yes! Are you really going to tell me?"

"Yes I am. The truth is, I don't know why Ghost is calling me Gale."

"What?!"

"Keep you voice down. Do you want to wake everyone else up?" whispered Knightgale. "Besides, it was probably nothing…"

"You can't just tell me that's it. There has to be more than that. You're holding back on me. I mean yo—mfugle." Mimic said while Knightgale covered her mouth.

"Now will you please STOP before you wake everyone up. Good now why do you think there's more to what I told you?" Knightgale said trying to stay calm.

"Because I know you and, wait, can't Ghost read minds?" Mimic asked.

"Yes; Why?" Knightgale replied.

"Oh, no reason. Well I got to go get ready. See you later Knightgale." said Mimic while leaving the kitchen.

"_That girl is seriously crazy. Well I guess mom was right; she does take after her dad." _Knightgale thought with a sigh.

"Man, how long have you been up? I swear you take after your dad." said a very sleepy Cyborg.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Knightgale asked. "Or was it Mimic?"

"I think it was Mimic. I never knew she could be that loud. Anyways why were you two up this early? It's only….6:30?! You really do take after your dad, but I think he got up earlier than this." Cyborg said still shocked by the time.

"Well if you think about it, we have both been out fighting crime with my grandpa. And if you think my dad gets up early wait 'til you meet Batman." Knightgale said with a smile.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep. See you when I can see the sun." said Cyborg said while leaving.

Knightgale stayed in the main room enjoying the sunrise. She was just about to take a sip of her tea when the door opened and in walked Mimic.

"So tell me again what happened? And please tell the truth this time." Mimic demanded.

"Well, first off I was telling you the truth and why should I?" Knightgale asked.

"Just do it." said Mimic.

"Fine, I don't know why he's calling me Gale ok?" Knightgale said annoyed.

"_Wow she really is crazy." _Knightgale thought.

"Hey! I am not crazy. Oops." Mimic said.

"I can't believe you! Why would you read my mind to being with? And where did you get that pow—You got it from Ghost didn't you?" asked Knightgale.

"Well, maybe I did get it from him, but the point is that I am NOT CRAZY!" Mimic screamed.

"How did you get the power from Ghost anyway?" Knightgale asked.

"Why don't you let me answer that Mimic?" said a ghostly voice.

"Dang it." exclaimed Mimic.

"She knocked on my door, asking which way was the restroom. She got my powers because she wanted to know the "truth", whatever that means." explained Ghost.

"How did you know that!?" asked Mimic.

"I'm a mind-reader. Or did you forget?" ask Ghost slightly annoyed.

"Well, um…" Mimic stuttered. "How come your file doesn't list all your powers?"

"Wait, what do you mean Mimic?" asked Knightgale.

"He has telek-telekinestic-telekeniestc…oh forget it!!! He can move stuff with his mind!" exclaimed Mimic.

"_Wow, she IS like her dad…" _thought Knightgale.

As hard as Ghost tried, he couldn't keep from laughing.

"HEY!!! I can still hear your thoughts!" yelled Mimic. "Anyway, why is your file incomplete, mister Swiss-army knife!"

"Have you read my file?" asked Ghost. "I have more powers than Batman has gadgets."

"Um, not really…" said Knightgale. "I've seen them all, there's a reason the Batcave is huge…"

"Look, Cyborg didn't mention it because my files full enough. And if you don't believe me, ask him yourself. When he's awake I mean." said Ghost. "Besides why would I hide it?"

"Well, because…um, yeah. I got nothing." said an embarrassed Mimic.

"I noticed." said Ghost with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll be on the roof now. Oh, and next time, ask permission to copy my powers."

"_Heh, the roof. He reminds me of my mom."_ thought Knightgale. "So are you happy now?"

"Actually yeah." said Mimic trying to hide a huge smile.

"What's with that smile? Wait, what did you read?" asked Knightgale.

"Oh nothing. Its like you said, its nothing" said Mimic. "Well, I'm going to go get ready now."

She made her way to the door. But before she left she turned to Knightgale.

"You're right though, he is really cute."

"MIMIC!!!!"

* * *

**_So? Do you guys like this chapter? I do. If you like this story then go read Darkknyte's story called New Avatar, New Threat. It's really good, and since he is co-writing this with me it would be nice for people who like this to read that. The next chapter is going to be Sunspot coming. That's all I'm saying about the chapter. Remember I'm not updating depending on how many reviews I get,(But if you want to then go ahead, doesn't really matter if you think I should add something, but really reviews make my day.)but on how many Hits I get. Right now I have 203 Hits. I think that's pretty good for my first Fic. So I will update as soon as I can._**

**_'Til then, TwyRyse56_**


	5. Another Guest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I do own Knightgale, Mimic, and Sunspot. Darkknyte owns Ghost.**_

* * *

_**The Same Day, In the Tower**_

"Ghost, are you here?" asked Knightgale as she looked around the roof.

"I'm over here."

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for Mimic. She's… a little off her rocker." said Knightgale with a grin.

"No, its ok. I guess I have to get use to it." said Ghost. "I doubt it's the last time this will happen."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Knightgale. "Well, I still have a book to read, so I'll see you later."

She turned towards the door. She was about to leave the roof when Ghost stopped her.

"Knightgale, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's 'shadow warping'?"

"Haha, yeah, that's a very descriptive title." said Knightgale. "Shadow warping is when I turn into a shadow and warp anywhere I want."

"So, like teleporting." Ghost said.

"Well, yeah, pretty much. Except its like shadow porting and I can hide in the shadows for as long as I want. It comes in handy when you're trying to hide from Batman when you 'accidentally' blow up the Batmobile." Knightgale said.

"You did what?!"

"Well it wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to know what that button did!" exclaimed Knightgale.

"Its never your fault, is it?"

"You catch on fast."

_**Later That Day**_

"So Sunspot should be here any minute." Cyborg said to the other Titans.

Just then they all heard a noise on the roof.

"Well that must be him. Let's go meet him." said Mimic.

The four Titans went to the roof to meet the final Titan from Tamaran. When they all got to the roof they saw a pretty big ship there.

"_Why would anyone have such a big ship? I bet there's a reason, even if I don't get it." _thought Knightgale.

"I could tell you why you would need a big ship, he's a prince after all." said Ghost.

"Okay stop reading my mind unless I give you permission, got it?" said Knightgale slightly annoyed.

"Sure thing Gale." replied Ghost.

"So, he's a prince?"

"Well his mom is Queen."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well if you listened to your dad more you might." said Mimic.

"And when have I been known to listen Mimic?" asked Knightgale.

"Judging from the sound of your thoughts, I say never." said Ghost with a grin.

"Will you stop that! Didn't I just tell you to not to read my mind unless I tell you too?" Knightgale asked.

"You did."

"And??"

"I chose to ignore you."

"You're annoying."

"That's not what you really think, now is it?"

"Shut up." Knightgale said as she went to talk to Cyborg.

"So what's taking him so long to come out?" Knightgale asked.

"I really don't know. So what were you and Ghost fighting about?" asked Cyborg.

"He was reading my mind without permission."

"So that's what it was about. I was wondering why you called him annoying, and told him to shut up." Cyborg said. "

"You heard that didn't you?" Knightgale asked.

"It's kind of hard to miss the two of you fighting with nothing to do, but watch." Cyborg said with a grin. "But hey all couples fight."

"WHAT? We are _not _a couple!" Knightgale said.

"Whatever you say."

Just then the door to the ship door opened and Sunspot walked out. Once out he walked towards Cyborg.

"Greetings, you must be Cyborg and Knightgale, yes?" Sunspot asked.

"How do you know who I am?" Knightgale asked.

"Cyborg sent me the data files when I got stuck in that black hole." Sunspot said.

"Can I ask what the files were for?" asked Mimic.

"_Can she really not figure that out? I mean really, it's so simple." _Knightgale thought.

"You know, it IS that simple. I just don't think she got it though." Ghost whispered to Knightgale.

"Shut up, and stop reading my mind right now…. please?" Knightgale asked.

"Why should I? This is fun." Ghost said with a grin.

"Will you please stop?"

"Well since you did say please."

"Thank you."

"_I wonder if Sunspot has all the powers his mom has?" _thought Knightgale.

"I hear he does." said Ghost.

"You did it again, after you promise." said Knightgale.

"Did what?" asked Ghost.

"You read my mind again." said Knightgale.

"What? Didn't you say that out loud?" Ghost asked

"No." Knightgale replied.

Ghost froze for a split second.

"Cyborg, I have to go." Ghost said to Cyborg.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "Come on, I was kidding about the couple bit."

"I have to go." Ghost said with deadly seriousness.

And with that he took to the sky becoming transparent as he took off.

"What's his problem?" asked Mimic.

"I don't really know." replied Knightgale staring at where Ghost stood a couple a seconds ago. "But I hope he's ok."

"_You are ok, right?"_

She waited for an answer. There was none. For once, she missed him replying to her thoughts.

"Hey come on, let's go inside with Sunspot." said Mimic. "Forget Ghost, he'll be fine. He did ok by himself before, why should now be any different? Besides, where would you look?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." replied Knightgale. _"I really hope he'll be ok…"_

* * *

**_So? Do you like this chapter? I will explain why Ghost left sometime in this story I just don't know when yet. Remember to go check out New Avatar, New Threat. I have a lot of hits so I will start typing the next chapter soon. I don't know when I will have it but but keep checking up to see when. Well that's all I have._**

**_'Til next time, TwyRyse56_**


	6. First Victory

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I do however own Knightgale, Mimic, and Sunspot. Ghost belongs to DarkKnyte. **_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Two Days Later, In the Tower**_

"Sunspot what are you eating?" asked Mimic confused.

"Breakfast. Why?" Sunspot said while taking a bite out of the green-purple-red apple-banana looking thing.

"Well it doesn't look like breakfast or good for that matter." said Knightgale looking at the strange "food".

"It's from Tamaran, and it is really good, here try it." Sunspot said while shoving a piece into Mimic's mouth.

"So Mimic, what does it taste like?" Knightgale said trying to hold back her laughter, while watching Mimic spit the thing out of her mouth and drinking a huge glass of water.

"Ew. That was the most disgusting thing I ever tasted. Why would you put that in my mouth?" Mimic said turning to Sunspot who was still eating his breakfast.

"Well you asked." Sunspot said to the shocked Mimic.

"I didn't ask to try it though." said Mimic.

"Oh, come on Mimic it didn't kill you did it?" Knightgale asked.

"Be quiet." Mimic said to Knightgale.

"Well anyway, I'm going to make some tea, any of you want some?" Knightgale asked.

"What is it with you and tea?" Mimic asked.

"I guess I picked it up from my mom." Knightgale said.

"Oh, well no I don't want any. How about you Sunspot?" Mimic asked Sunspot.

"No I don't want any Knightgale." Sunspot said to Knightgale. "Have you heard from Ghost?"

"What would make you think I would know anything?" Knightgale said defensively.

"I was just asking." Sunspot said.

"Well Knightgale, he is your boyfriend." teased Mimic.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. And no, I haven't heard anything." Knightgale said.

"I hope he's okay." said Sunspot.

"_Yeah, me too." _Thought Knightgale.

"I think he's doing good." said a voice.

When they heard that all three Titans jumped. Then they saw Ghost descending from the ceiling.

"Where have you been?" asked a nosey Mimic.

"I've been out." said Ghost dryly. "Hello Sunspot, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, but where?" asked Mimic.

"Out." Ghost replied.

"Well, fine…. I'll be in my room." Mimic said while leaving.

"Are you really ok?" Knightgale asked Ghost.

"Yeah, are you? You left so suddenly." Sunspot said with concern.

"Don't worry just a power scare." said Ghost.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go train. So I'll see you guys later." said Sunspot leaving Ghost and Knightgale in the kitchen.

"So tell me what really happened." Knightgale said while pouring her tea.

"What makes you think I was lying?" Ghost said.

"I come from a long line of detectives." said Knightgale.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." said Ghost.

Just then Cyborg entered the room. He looked at Ghost and smiled.

"Hey you're back. Couldn't stay away from the girl, huh?" said Cyborg with a huge smile.

"Well, I didn't come back because of your cooking." said Ghost returning the smile.

"Hey now, that hurts." said Cyborg.

***Alert, Plasmus is on rampage downtown.***

"There's our cue!" said Ghost as the three dashed to the door.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

It was a pretty normal morning in the city. People going to work, eating breakfast, kids going to school and a giant snot monster lose in downtown.

"What's that thing?!" asked Sunspot.

"Just what it looks like; a giant snot monster." said Cyborg.

"EW! That's gross." exclaimed Mimic.

"Kinda looks like a snack we have on Tamaran…" said Sunspot sheepishly.

"Remind me never to eat anything you cook." said Ghost.

"Here's the plan Titans, you girls go forward and take him down. We'll stay behind and give you covering fire." said Cyborg.

"Ok. Mimic, copy my powers." said Knightgale.

"Ok, got 'em." said Mimic.

The plan was set in motion. The guys stayed behind to give the girls a chance to get closer to the monster. Knightgale went first. She created a shadow sword and leaped towards Plasmus. She went in and sliced off his arm, but as soon as his arm fell, a new one grew in its place swatting her like a bug.

Then it was Mimics turn. She went in with a shadow spear, hoping that the long range of the weapon would prevent her from touching Plasmus. She stabbed his leg, but all that did was get the spear stuck. With a kick he sent her flying into Cyborg and Sunspot.

Knightgale tried again, this time attacking with a shadow whip. With each snap of the whip she took off more and more of the monster, but it just kept regenerating. Plasmius roared and sent an arm at her, but she jumped back, rejoining the others.

"Its no good. We need to come up with something else." said Mimic.

"I've got an idea." said Ghost.

After hearing the plan they set it in motion. Cyborg and Sunspot took to the buildings above Plasmus, while Mimic, Ghost and Knightgale took to the streets. Mimic and Knightgale stood on opposite sides of Ghost.

"Now!" Ghost told his team in a collective thought.

And with that, Cyborg, Sunspot, Mimic and Knightgale launched ranged attacks. Cyborg shooting his sonic cannon, Sunspot firing Sunbolts and the girls throwing shadow darts. The sudden barrage took Plasmus by surprise and gave Ghost the time he needed. While the rest of the team attacked, he stayed behind Knightgale and Mimic and charged up a telekinetic blast. When it was charged he mentally cried out to his team telling them to take cover. When they were clear, he let lose the blast. The invisible wave hit Plasmus hard, sending goo flying everywhere, and knocking the man inside the goo unconscious.

"EWWWWWW, its raining snot!!!" screamed Mimic. "This can't be healthy!"

"Oh, stop whining, Mimic." said Cyborg. "I once went though it. So don't complain about getting it on you!"

"This reminds me of birthday parties back home." said Sunspot.

"Um, sure… ok." said Knightgale.

"Its time like this when I'm glad I can make things go right though me." said Ghost with a chuckle.

"Listen up team, you faced your first true test. And I only have one word for you; Booya." said Cyborg with a grin.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**_So? Did you guys like it? Give all the fight scene credit to my co-writer: DarkKnyte. So you dont _NEED _to review it but if you _WANT _to then go ahead._**

**_So 'Til next time,_**

**_TwyRyse56_**

* * *


	7. Not again

_**Later That Day, Titans Tower**_

"I'm taking a shower first. This stuff is disgusting." Mimic whined when the Titans entered the tower.

"Mimic how many times do we have to tell you to SHUT…UP?!" Knightgale said, but only getting a shrug from Mimic.

"I don't keep count. Besides this stuff is so _GROSS _and the smell is disgusting." Mimic said.

"It doesn't smell that bad, well maybe because it reminds me of home, but still I think it smells good." Sunspot saying while taking in a big whiff of the goo.

"Remind me to never go to Tamaran anytime soon." Ghost said.

"Well I'm going to go take that shower now." Mimic said while leaving.

"Fine then, as long as you stop complaining please." Knightgale said trying to get the goo off her shirt. "Because I need to take one too."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you go into the shadows?" Ghost asked Knightgale.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I could do that." Knightgale said sheepishly. She then melted into her shadow and reappeared after a second.

"Feel better?" asked Ghost.

"Yeah, I do." said Knightgale.

"Well, I'm going to try and save as much as this as I can." said Sunspot while heading towards his room. Once he left Knightgale turned to Ghost.

"What's he saving it for?" Knightgale asked.

"You don't want to know." replied Ghost.

"Yeah, I'll take your word on it." said Knightgale.

"Man, I'll never understand Tamarains." said Cyborg while leaving to polish himself.

He stopped at the door and turned to Ghost.

"Ghost, you showed real leadership out there, and for that I might just have to promote you to second in command." said Cyborg with a grin. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure, why not." Ghost said.

"Good, now you first job will be filing this little fight into our records." Cyborg told Ghost.

"Thanks Cyborg." Ghost said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, now I'll be in my room getting this stuff off before I rust." Cyborg said while leaving the room.

"So why did you leave?" Knightgale asked once Cyborg left.

"I already told you just a little power scare, like a glitch." Ghost replied.

"A glitch? It doesn't seem that bad." Knightgale said.

"When you have as many powers I do then it is."

"Come on Ghost, it feels like you're not telling me everything."

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember, I come from a long line of detectives."

"Whatever, I got to record this mission in the computer. So see you." Ghost said while leaving the room.

_**In the computer room**_

Ghost was sitting at the computer putting how the mission went when Knightgale quietly approach him.

"I know you're there." Ghost said not bothering to turn around.

"How'd you kno-…. right you're a mind reader." Knightgale said going behind him.

"So what do you want?" Ghost asked.

"I want to know the truth to why you left." Knightgale asked.

"I told you-"Ghost said but was cut off.

"A story, now I want the truth. Please?" Knightgale asked.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ghost.

"Because I know something's up that you're not telling us."

"Do you really want to know? "

"Yes, I do. Now out with it."

"Fine. You remember when Sunspot came?" Ghost asked getting a nod from Knightgale.

"And how you told me not to read your mind?" again Knightgale nodded.

"Well I didn't. I just heard them." Ghost said going back to his work.

"What do you mean you just heard them? Can't you choose to read some ones mind?" Knightgale asked.

"Normally yes, but no." Ghost said.

"But, why?"

"I don't know. I thought I was loosing control of my powers."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Never."

"Well, you can't say never anymore. What do you think caused it?"

"I don't know, I left to find out why, but I didn't figure out anything. Don't worry about it I'm sure it was nothing."

"Me too." said Knightgale smiling. "Anyway, stop obsessing over this. You're starting to act like Batman!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So why did you come up here for? I know it wasn't for that." Ghost said.

"Because Cyborg wants to take us put for pizza."

"Oh, well I'm almost done here. I'll meet you up there."

"Okay, then I'll see you around 'Casper'." Knightgale said as she headed for the door.

"_So, I have a nickname now?"_ Ghost thought.

"Yes, you do." Knightgale said smiling. "I'll see you up there Ghost."

_"_Oh,_ great"_Ghost said when Knightgale left, "She's doing it too."

* * *

**_TwyRyse: So? What do you guys think? I know it's boring, but hey, it had to happen of else the story coudnt move on. So the next chapter should have more stuff going on.......... hopefuly......ANYWAYS I will start on the next one soon....maybe._**

**DarkKnyght: Don't worry guys, the next chapter will have more going on. No maybe's there. If any of you have any ideas dont be afriad to share them. Tyll next tyme.**


	8. Now She's Doing It

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Ghost. DC owns the Titans while my co-writer, DarkKnyte, owns Ghost. I own Knightgale, Mimic and Sunspot.**_

_**Hey make sure to read what's at the end please.**_

* * *

A the pizza parlor

"Where is he? You said, that he said, that when you went down there, that he was almost done." said Mimic looking for Ghost.

"Mimic, did it ever occur to you that he might not be done? Besides, He'll get here when he gets here." Knightgale said while taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Don't worry, he knows where it is" said Sunspot poking at his pizza.

"Here Sunspot, this will make it taste better." Cyborg said while pouring mustard onto the alien's pizza.

"You're right it did." Sunspot said while chewing his pizza, and reaching for the mustard and another slice of pizza.

"That's gross, and shouldn't we save some for Ghost?" asked Mimic.

"Wow Mimic I didn't know you cared." said a ghostly voice. "I'm touched."

Just then Ghost appeared at the table causing Mimic to jump.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" asked Mimic still catching her breath

"No, but its fun." said Ghost.

"It took you long enough Ghost." said Cyborg with a grin.

"Well, I had to finish the work _you_ gave me." Ghost said mischievously.

"Hey, if I did it I would still be working right now." said Cyborg.

"_Says the guy with a computer for a brain." _Ghost thought.

"Good one." Knightgale said quietly so only Ghost could hear here.

"'Good one'? What do you mean?" Ghost asked just as quietly.

"What you said about Cyborg." said Knightgale still eating her pizza.

"I didn't say anything." Ghost said reaching for his pizza.

"Yes, you did. It's not like I can read minds." Knightgale said.

"Whatever, so what have I missed?" asked Ghost, loud enough so everyone else could hear.

"Well, Sunspot can't eat pizza without putting mustard on it and it seemed like Mimic really cared about you." Knightgale said.

"No, I just wanted my second piece of pizza is all. Besides we all know you care about him." Mimic said with a huge grin.

"Mimic do you want to wake up to goo in the morning?" Knightgale said menacingly.

"Um, no I don't." Mimic said quietly.

"What was that Mimic? I couldn't hear you." Knightgale said leaning towards Mimic.

"I said I didn't want to wake up to goo." said Mimic.

"_What a pest." _Knightgale thought.

"I know right?" asked Ghost.

"Do we have to go through this again? Could you please try not to read my mind?" Knightgale asked.

"You didn't say that did you?" asked Ghost.

"No, you would know if I did." replied Knightgale.

"_Why does this keep happening?" _thought Ghost.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" asked Knightgale.

"I wasn't asking you, I didn't say anything." said Ghost.

"Yes, you did. It's not like I'm crazy." said Knightgale.

"Yes you are Knightgale." said Mimic with a grin on her face.

"Mimic, shut up if you know what's good for you." Knightgale threatened.

"Well you are." Mimic said. Suddenly a piece of pizza came towards Mimic, before she could notice it; it hit her in the face. The rest of the Titans, minus Knightgale who had a huge grin, started laughing their heads off.

"Why did you _do_ that? I just took a shower. How could you?" Mimic screeched. "And its HOT!!"

"Mimic I would stop if I were you. Knightgale might throw another one at you." Sunspot said putting more mustard on his pizza.

"Or worse, she might throw the mustard at you." said Ghost.

"You know Titans, some things never change." Cyborg said smiling.

"What do you mean Cyborg?" asked Knightgale.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." said Cyborg.

"_I wonder why he said that." _thought Knightgale.

"Isn't obvious? He's talking about the original Titans." Ghost said.

"Do you have to answer everything I think?" asked Knightgale.

"You didn't say that?" asked Ghost while Knightgale shook her head no.

"Cyborg I got t-"said Ghost.

"I know, you got to go." Cyborg replied.

"Uh, yeah." Ghost said before he flew off.

"Hey! Err, Cyborg I go-." Knightgale started to say.

"I know you got to go too." Cyborg said taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Yup." said Knightgale before she followed Ghost in the shadows.

"What's up with them?" asked Mimic once the two were gone.

"You are so blind." Cyborg said while rolling his human eye.

"What?" Mimic asked.

"Even I know what's going on." said Sunspot.

"……Shut up." Mimic said after a while.

_**On a cliff in Jump City**_

Knightgale had been following Ghost for some time before he landed on a cliff.

"I know you're there." said Ghost.

"Darn you and your mental powers!" said Knightgale with a playful tone.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Ghost.

"You're the mind reader. You tell me." answered Knightgale.

"I'm guessing to know what's wrong with me?" said Ghost.

"You know it."

"Its happening again. I can hear your thoughts." said Ghost. "I can hear your thoughts without trying."

"So? Its like a glitch. Its nothing to be all worked" said Knightgale.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Finally Ghost spoke up.

"What powers do you have?"

"You saw my file. You know my powers."

"Is that all of them?"

"Yes. Why?"

"…because now you're doing it too."

"Doing what?"

"Reading my mind."

"What? I'm not a mind reader. How can I be doing that?"

"What makes you think I know?" said Ghost. _"For being a detective's daughter she not too bright."_

"Hey that's not nice!"

Ghost looked and her, and in an instant she knew why.

"You didn't…" she asked.

"Nope."

"So I…"

"Yup."

"…..crap."

_**So what did you think about this chapter? So now Knightgale knows she can hear Ghost's thoughts. Well I need you to read the author's note, well cuz You, the reader get to know more about your favorite characters. You know like how they look and their backgrounds. So read and tell me if you like how they look and their backgrounds. **_

_**SO YEAH………… ON TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE YES!!!!! **_


	9. Backgrounds and Looks

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, like I said before I will tell you guys the background and the looks of the characters. **_

_**First up is Knightgale, cuz, well she's the main character.**_

_**So Knightgale has long black hair and purple eyes. She has an all black costume with two blue stripes on the side. **_

_**On to her background. **_

_**So her parents are Robin and Raven, and her Grandfather is Batman. Raven taught Knightgale how to control her powers, while Robin and Batman taught her how to fight. Before Knightgale joined the Titans she would be sent to her grandfather's whenever she was in trouble. She also spent a year training with Batman.**_

_**So next up is Mimic.**_

_**Mimic's costume is like her dad's, but instead of a purple stripe down the middle, she has a green stripe. She has green eyes and blonde hair. **_

_**Mimic's parents are Beast Boy and…. (drum roll please) Terra(bet you didn't see that coming). Turns out the girl he was talking to was Terra, it just took her some time to remember. Funny story how Mimic figured out her power, she accidentally took Beast Boys powers, and every time she sneezed she turned into a different animal until she took Terra's power, and well you get the picture right?**_

_**Sunspot is up.**_

_**So Sunspot wears pretty much the same thing Beast Boy wore, but where its back it's silver. He has Red hair and yellow eyes since that's what I wanted and that's the color of his beams.**_

_**Well Starfire's his mom and a local from Tamaran is his dad. **_

_**Now Ghost.**_

_**Ghost has pale skin, white hair in an Emo cut and blood red eyes that react to his emotions. He has an all black costume with a black cloak.**_

_**Well what do you guys think? Well please tell me. Oh, and sorry for the long Author's Note, but it had to be done. So tell me what you think please and thank you.**_


	10. Explanations

_**On the cliff later that day**_

"How can this be happening? I can't read minds." said Knightgale.

"No, you can only read one mind, mine." said Ghost.

"But how?" asked Knightgale.

"How would I know?" said Ghost.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Knightgale.

"Um…I don't really know. But I'm sure with some practice, we can control this." said Ghost. "So what do you say, ready for some training?"

Knightgale smiled.

"Ok. Let's do it."

Knightgale and Ghost started training to see if they could control this new power. After a while they stop for a break.

"You know what, it's late. We should head back to the tower." Ghost said, while Knightgale just nodded.

_**Back at the Tower**_

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me I'm blind, because I don't know what's going on?" Mimic asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"For the last time Mimic yes." said an exasperated Cyborg.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" whispered Sunspot to Cyborg.

"I have no clue." replied Cyborg.

Just then the door opened with a _whoosh, _and in walked Ghost and Knightgale.

"Hey." said Knightgale heading towards the kitchen.

"Knightgale, what are you doing?" asked Mimic coming over to see what she was doing.

"Making tea, why?" asked Knightgale.

"Do you drink anything besides tea?" asked Mimic.

"Yes." said Knightgale placing the kettle on the stove.

"Like what?" questioned Mimic.

"Well water and coffee at times." said Knightgale getting a cup for her.

"That's only two. Don't you drink any soda?" asked Mimic.

"What's soda?" asked Sunspot.

"It's a drink that Humans drink." said Ghost sitting on the couch next to Sunspot.

"Mimic there's a reason I don't drink soda." said Knightgale while pouring her tea in her cup.

"And what's the reason Knightgale." asked Mimic.

"I don't want to end up like you Mimic." said Knightgale taking a sip out of her cup.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Mimic.

"It means that I don't want to be asking people a million questions about why some one likes a certain drink." said Knightgale annoyed.

"Then how about another question?" asked Mimic. "Where did you and Ghost go when you left the pizza parlor?"

"None of your business." said Knightgale.

"Why can't I know?" asked Mimic.

"Because." said Knightgale.

"Why can't I know? "asked Mimic.

"Because Mimic, that's for me to know and for you to never find out." said Knightgale making her way towards the couch.

"Please tell me Knightgale. I promise I won't tell anyone." said Mimic

"No. Maybe I don't want to tell you." said Knightgale taking her seat next to Cyborg while all the boys were playing video games.

"But why? You know I can keep a secret. Like the time you broke Batman's grappling hook. I didn't say anything." said Mimic.

"You just did Mimic. That's why I'm not going to tell you." Knightgale said.

"So, you blew up the Batmobile _and_ broke one of Batman's grappling hooks? What else have you done to his gadgets?" asked Ghost not taking his off the screen.

"When did you blow up the Batmobile?" asked Cyborg not taking his eyes off the screen either.

"That's not the point." said Knightgale.

"Well if you want to know Ghost I can tell you, unless Knightgale tells me where you guys were." Mimic said with a grin.

"You don't need to tell me, I already read your thoughts. And if Knightgale doesn't want to tell you then it's probably nothing to worry about." said Ghost to Mimic, and then said to Knightgale. "I can't believe you almost blew up the Batcave, twice"

"I didn't do it on purpose, we were training with bombs and I kind of lost two, but I found them before they could go off." said Knightgale sheepishly.

"If you say so Gale." said Ghost.

"So, are you going to tell me?" asked Mimic.

"No Mimic, I'm still not going to tell you." said Knightgale.

"_How many times do I have to tell her 'No'?"_thought Knightgale.

"_I don't know; just tell her we went to get ice cream, or something." _Ghost thought back.

"_You know, that doesn't really help. So, do you want me to tell her why we really left?" _Knightgale replied.

"_No, not yet. Just tell her we went on a date." _Ghost mentally replied.

"_If you say so Casper." _thought Knightgale.

"If you really want to know Mimic then I'll tell you." said Knightgale.

"Really?" asked Mimic unsure.

"Yes, Ghost and I went on a date." answered Knightgale.

"WHAT?" yelled Mimic.

"It's not that surprising Mimic…" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, I'm not even from this planet and I understood what was going on!" added Sunspot.

"_Heh, she bought it."_ thought Ghost with a grin.

"_Yeah, and so did everyone else!" _thought Knightgale. _"Looks like we are covered for awhile. And when we need to go to have more training sessions we can write them off as dates!"_

"Everyone knew but me? That's not fair!" said Mimic.

"And yet, we don't care." said Cyborg.

* * *

**_So I hope you guys like this. I think you know where this is going (I hope). I hope you guys liked the AN and the last chapter. I wil warn you the next time I put up two things, 'cuz you guys read the AN before the real chapter. I'm not complaining I mean read what you want I'm just going to tell you th next time I do one._**

**_'Till next time,_**

**_*-TwyRyse56-*_**


	11. Visitors

_**hey I hope you guys like this chapter. and I dont own anything Teen Titans related, just Knightgale and mimic and sunspot. DarkKnyte owns ghost and the fight scene here. so now enjoy!**__

* * *

_

_One Month Later_

_Knock-knock _

"Who would be knocking on the door this early?" asked a grumpy Cyborg, followed by everyone else following him to the door.

"Maybe it's the sheriff, maybe he wants to give us a trophy or something!" said an excited Mimic.

"_Do you have any idea who it is Casper?"_ Knightgale "asked" Ghost.

"_I'm still haft asleep, so no I don't." _Ghost thought back annoyed.

"_Well that's helpful" _replied Knightgale.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Who do think it is?" came a voice.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg just let me in." said the voice, just then Ghost realized who it was.

Cyborg opened the door and saw Raven, Knightgale's mom.

"Hey look everyone, it's Raven!" said Cyborg with a grin.

"How are you Cyborg?" asked Raven, while giving him a hug.

"Good, trying to keep these _kids_ under control." replied Cyborg.

"Who you calling kids, Grandpa?" asked Ghost.

"Nice to see you again Ghost." said Raven turning to Ghost.

"You too." replied Ghost while shaking Ravens hand.

"And you, what were you thinking? You put innocent people in danger when you pulled that stunt, and then you wondered why we sent you here. You're lucky we didn't send you to your grandfathers young lady, you know what he would do if you did." Raven said to Knightgale was who shock and what she heard.

"Nice to see you to mom, and it wasn't my fault." said Knightgale once she recovered from her shock.

"We'll talk about this later Knightgale, understand?" said Raven walking towards the elevator.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Knightgale following her mom, while the other, minus Ghost and Cyborg, stood there shocked.

Once in the main room, everyone sat down on the couch and began to talk.

"So, what have you guys been up to? Have you faced any villains yet?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, we have, we faced Plasmus a couple of weeks ago." replied Sunspot.

"Anyone else?" Raven asked

"Not yet." said Ghost.

"Interesting, so how are your powers doing?" ask Raven.

"Doing better than the last time I saw you." said Ghost.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" ask Knightgale.

"I taught Ghost how to control his powers when we met on a mission." Raven said.

"Really? You never told me that!" said Knightgale.

"Well, you never asked." said Raven.

"So, what brings you down here Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood. So I thought I'd drop in and see how you guys are doing?" said Raven. "So then, what's up?"

"Great, Earth is really amazing." said Sunspot.

"I'm glad you like it here, how is your mother?" asked Raven.

"She's doing good. But she really misses everyone. She's trying to free up sometime to come down here." answered Sunspot.

"Good. It'll be nice to see her." said Raven.

"You know mom, its been really fun here." said Knightgale.

"I'm glad you like it Knightgale." said Raven.

"The only reason you like it is because you're dating Ghost!" blurted out Mimic.

"MIMIC!!!" screamed Knightgale."

Knightgale, Ghost, roof. NOW!" said Raven with a slight hint of demon in her voice.

And with that the three made their way up, leaving the others speechless.

"Oops…."

_**The Roof**_

"Dating?!" said Raven.

"Mom it isn't what you think it is!" said Knightgale.

"Don't you have other things to worry about, Ghost?" said Raven ignoring Knightgale.

"Raven, listen!" yelled Ghost, his eyes glowing bright red. "Its not what you think."

"Then enlighten me." said Raven.

Just as Ghost started to explain, an explosion rocked the city.

"Looks like it'll have to wait." said Knightgale and Ghost at the same time.

_**Downtown**_

The city was a mess. Building destroyed, streets broken and cracked. It was destruction that the city has never seen.

"What a mess." said Cyborg. "Who could have—"

But before Cyborg could finish, a huge burst of red energy engulfed the Titans. The blast was so strong, and so sudden that only Ghost and Raven managed to avoid it. They then turned to face who shot the blast and saw a familiar face.

"The Prophetess?" exclaimed Raven.

"Always knew this was coming. Raven, take the Titans back to the tower. Keep them safe." said Ghost.

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own?" asked Raven.

"I have before. I can and _will_ again." replied Ghost.

And with that Raven left with the Titans to the tower. Leave the two behind.

"We've been through this before Prophetess. You can't beat me." said Ghost calmly.

"That was the past. Things have changed, Ghost. You cannot beat me." said the Prophetess.

"Lets find out about that."

And with that the two took off into the sky. The battlefield was set, and the combatants were set and ready. It was time to see who was truly stronger.

With a sonic boom they were off; flying towards each other. Ghost stuck first, landing a blow to the Prophetess's stomach, followed by an uppercut to her head as her lurched forward from the hit to her midsection. This set the Prophetess's flying even higher. Before she could react, Ghost was above her and with both hands he spiked her down. She flew straight down and hit the ground so hard that she left a crater in the street.

"You seem to have gotten worse." said Ghost as he landed. "Looks like some things just don't change."

Instead of responding the Prophetess flew forward towards Ghost, her speed catching him off guard. She then began her attack. She opened up with a punch square in the chest, sending Ghost flying into a building. She hit him so hard he ended up flying right through the building. When he made it to the other side the Prophetess was waiting. She snatched him out of the air and slammed him into the ground, causing another crater to form.

"How's this Ghost?!" cried the Prophetess. "Is this good enough for you?"

A blast of telekinetic energy was her answer. The blast sent her flying straight up; back into the sky.

"No, its not Prophetess." said Ghost as he flew up. "You have gotten better, but you're sloppy."

The Prophetess snarled as she heard that. She proceeded to shoot a blast of red energy at Ghost. But he was ready for that. He caught it with his telekinetic powers, and shot it back at her. Before it made contact, she dissipated it. Then Ghost reached out, grabbing her with his powers. He then sent the Prophetess into buildings, slamming into the ground, dragging her along the ground, and finally right in front of him.

"You lose." said Ghost.

He then threw her clear into the sky. After watching her for a moment, he left for the Tower.

As he entered Raven greeted him.

"They're ok. It just took them by surprise." said Raven. "They're just resting."

"Good. That's good news." said Ghost distracted.

"Are you ok?" asked Raven.

"I will be." answered Ghost. "Oh, and about Knightgale and I…"

"Don't worry, its fine." said Raven with strangely warm smile. "You don't need to explain. I approve."

Ghost couldn't quiet find the words to say anything to that. Thankfully, Raven continued.

"I need to be heading back now. Tell everyone good bye for me." said Raven. "Oh, and take care of Knightgale."

Then she left. Ghost heard someone walking into the room. He turned to see Knightgale. She looked horrible.

"You look good for someone who just got fried." Ghost said with a chuckle.

"You say the sweetest things." said Knightgale sarcastically. "Did my mom leave?"

"Yeah." Ghost answered.

"Are you ok?"

"_Never better."_ thought Ghost for Knightgale to hear.

"What do you mean?" asked Knightgale.

"Nevermind. Come on, you need rest." said Ghost.

_**Somewhere Underground**_

"**Did you get what I asked you to?"** said a deep voice.

"No." said the Prophetess. "I ran into trouble."

"**You knew the Titans would be there. How could you fail?"** asked the voice.

"My brother has joined them." said the Prophetess. "He was the one who beat me."

"**So, he's joined the enemy… be careful from now on." **said the voice.

"I will." the Prophetess said. "The next time we meet, I will claim victory."

* * *

**_ok dont hate me for the cliffhanger ok, so did you guys like the chapter? I did, and the fight scene was pretty good dont cha think? so to be nice to my co-writer, go tell him what you thought of it. you guys know what to do so _**

**_'Til next time TwyRyse56_**


	12. He's Back!

_**The next day… On the roof**_

Ghost was overlooking the city as the sun rose, when Sunspot can to stand next to him.

"Aren't ghosts supposed to shun the light?" Sunspot said after awhile of silence.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ghost retorted, "When did you get a sense of humor?"

"Oh, I suppose the time I spent studding on earth." Sunspot replied.

"Really? I didn't know that," Ghost said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, my mom wanted me to experience earth. Doesn't my grasp of English give it away?" Sunspot asked.

"Well, I guess I never thought about that," Ghost replied.

"So, why are you brooding?"

"Brooding?" said Ghost in mock surprise. "Me, brooding? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Keen alien senses!" Sunspot said with a goofy grin.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Mimic asked as she walked through the door.

"How are you feeling?" Ghost asked, turning to look at Mimic.

"How does it look like I feel?" Mimic asked.

Ghost nodded and said, "Nuff said."

"Is any one else up?" asked Sunspot.

"Um, not that I know of." Mimic said while rubbing her arm.

"Let's go inside, I'll make breakfast." Ghost said turning towards the door.

"You can fly, you have telek……you know what I mean, and to top it off you can cook. Anything else you can do?" Mimic asked with a small smile.

Ghost just kept walking towards the door without answering Mimic.

"How 'bout we just go inside? I'm hungry…" Sunspot said following Ghost's lead, and heading for the door.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss Ghost's cooking for the world." Mimic said catching up to the alien.

When they got downstairs they saw Knightgale and Cyborg in the main room talking.

"So you still haven't gotten the new engine for the T-car yet?" Knightgale asked Cyborg.

"No, but you know how picky I am." Cyborg said looking at an engine magazine.

"Look who's back from the dead." Ghost said with a smirk

"Cute." Kinghtgale said throwing a piece of paper at Ghost.

"You know, that didn't really work, especially since I'm intangible." Ghost said kicking the crumbled paper that was on the floor.

"Oh, shut up." Knightgale said rolling her eyes.

"Good one." Ghost said dryly.

And with that Ghost started making breakfast. This, to every ones surprise, came out good.

"Well Titans, I have an announcement for you guys," Cyborg said with his mouth full of bacon. "I've decided to give y'all the day off."

"Really?!?!" asked Mimic excitedly.

"Yup, you guys took a real hit yesterday," said Cyborg.

"Knightgale, we should head to the mall, I hear they are having a mall wide sale!!" Mimic said with a HUGE grin (even for her).

"Sure I could use some new… whatevers we find at the mall. And I'm sure my boyfriend would like to get me something to make up for yesterday," said Knightgale with a sly grin.

"_You're pushing it." _Ghost thought towards Knightgale.

"_Aren't I though?" _Knightgale thought smugly

Just as the Titans started planning their day off, the alarm went off.

"Well, so much for our day off…" pouted Mimic.

"Ghost at the computer!" Cyborg said.

"There's a break-in at Wayne Enterprises Bio-Engineering." Ghost said looking at the screen.

"What?! Wayne Enterprises was broken into? By who?" asked Knightgale, gluing her eyes to the screen.

"It doesn't say, and how do you know about Wayne Enterprises?" Mimic asked.

"Um…… doesn't everybody?" Knightgale said, trying to cover-up her slip.

"I guess…." Mimic replied.

"So are we going or not?" Knightgale said running to the door.

_**At Wayne Enterprises**_

When the Titans got there, the first thing they notice was a big gaping hole in the south wall. Entering the hole they found a half dozen unconscious security guards lying on the floor.

"I guess we follow the bodies, huh?" asked Mimic.

"Or," Cyborg started, while looking at the digital readout on his arm "We follow my map, that's more precise."

"I'm going to go with Cyborg on this." Knightgale said.

Following Cyborg's map, the Titans wound up in a genetics lab and starring at the back of a shadowy figure.

"Stop right there, that's far enough." said Cyborg.

Slowly the figure turned around, revealing his face.

"No way." said Knightgale shocked.

"Is that?" asked Mimic.

"Slade," said Cyborg "Get him!"

And the Titans attacked without another word. Mimic was the first to reach Slade. She tried a roundhouse to the head but Slade was too fast; instead he caught her leg and then threw her onto a nearby table. Mimic landed so hard that the table broke.

Right after he took care of Mimic, Slade then threw a disc at Cyborg. The speed at which Slade threw it at him took Cyborg off guard; he couldn't react in time. The disc hit him square in the chest, sending a huge electric shock coursing through Cyborg's system. The shock overloaded Cyborg's circuits shutting him down. Seeing the two go down Sunspot let lose a blast of energy from his eyes at Slade. Slade however, was prepared and he activated a device on his wrist and then held up his hand. The energy hit Slade's hand and to everyone's surprise, he _caught_ the blast. Wasting no time he shot Sunspot's energy right back at him.

Then Slade spun on his heels and punched.

"You can't touch me!" said an intangible Ghost.

In response Slade only tilted his head. Then, with a flick of his wrist Slade activated another device. Then energy coursed from Slade's device to Ghost's body, even while it was intangible. Ghost didn't as much as whimper as he lost consciousness.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" snarled Knightgale.

Slade turned to see the lone Titan charging at him with a sword in hand. With barely an effort he swatted her away. Knightgale hit the wall with an audible "thud" and landed on her feet… Then she fell to her knees. And before she could get up Slade was right in front of her. With a backhand strike, Knightgale was down.

"Pathetic," muttered Slade as he left the room.

A short while after that, Knightgale woke up. After getting her bearing, and remembering where she was, she got up and headed to the next room. The room was full of vials each filled with serums that where every color imaginable. And some you couldn't. Also in the room, she saw Slade. However instead of attacking, she decided to stay back and watch him. Slade seemed to be looking for a particular vial. After a couple seconds of searching Slade seemed to have found what he wanted. Then Knightgale decided to interfere.

"Stop right there!" said Knightgale trying to hide her weariness.

"How many times has that actually worked?" asked Slade in amusement.

Then he reached for his belt and drew a smoke bomb. He threw is down, and vanished in the resulting explosion.

_**Later At The Tower**_

"Okay, I got the data," said Cyborg "Wasn't easy though. Slade took serum number: TT1964."

"What does it do?" asked Sunspot.

"It doesn't say, the information is classified, and even my computers would have a hard time hacking in." said Cyborg while rubbing his chin.

"I thought you had the most powerful computer system in the world." Ghost teased.

"Hey, it's Wayne Enterprises cut me some slack." Cyborg said.

"Hey guys," Knightgale started. "I'm going to go get some air. I took a real hit from Slade."

"_Don't follow,"_ Knightgale added.

Without saying anything else Knightgale left the room and headed to the roof. Once there she took out an all black cell phone. Then she dialed the only number programmed into the phone.

"Wayne Manor," said a voice with an English accent.

"Hello Alfred, it's Arella," said Knightgale. "Is my grandfather there?"

"I'm afraid not, he is at the office right now." Alfred replied.

"Oh, I'll try there, thanks Alfred." Knightgale said.

"Incidentally child, will you be joining us for the holiday? Your parents will be coming." said Alfred.

"Will you be making your famous cookies?" asked Knightgale hopefully.

"Only if there is a certain someone here to eat them."

"Well I wouldn't wan t to rob you of the fun of baking the cookies."

"Then I will see you then."

After saying their goodbyes, Knightgale dialed the number to her grandfather's office.

"Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you?" asked a receptionist.

"Hey, Susan, this is Arella." Knighgale said a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'll transfer you right over to your grandfather." Susan said before transferring Knightgale over.

"Wayne," a voice said.

"Grandpa," Knightgale started.

"What do you need?" Bruce said.

"Nice to hear from you too," Knighgale said sarcastically.

"What do you need?" Bruce repeated.

"One of your 'bio' places out here was broken into," Knightgale started.

"You mean 'Wayne Enterprises Bio-Engineering'" Bruce interjected.

"…yeah." Knighgale said slighty annoyed. "Serum number TT1964 was stolen. We don't have the information on it. But I'm thinking you do."

"Hang on,"

"_Ever the conservationist" _Knightgale thought.

"It's one part of a performance enhancer in development for the military," Bruce said.

"One part?"

"Yes, for safety the formula was divided between two companies," Bruce said. "One company makes one half, and the other by another."

"Ok… Well then who has the other half?" Knightgale asked.

Before Bruce could answer an explosion rocked Jump City.

"Never mind, I think I know," Knightgale said before she clicked off the phone.

Just as she put the phone away, her Titan communicator buzzed.

"I know; an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs. I'll meet you there," Knightgale chimed into the communicator.

* * *

**_R&R, I know, it's been like seven months since my last update, so ya, tell me what you think._**

**_'Till next time TwyRyse56 _**


	13. He's Back pt 2

_**At S.T.A.R. Labs**_

"Man the explosion took out the entire west wall!" Cyborg exclaimed as he surveyed the damage.

"Slade," Knightgale hissed.

"Then what are we doing just standing here?!" Ghost exclaimed impatiently.

With that the Titans went inside the lab.

"Look, more guards." Mimic said, looking at the unconscious guards.

"Make sure they're okay." said Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" yelled Sunspot, "This one's waking up!"

"Ugh, my head," said the guard rubbing his armored head. "Titans. Boy, am I glad to see you."

"What happened mister…um.." Mimic started.

"Captain Rex. And Slade happened. I don't know where he's at. But…" Rex said before he passed out again.

"Well, that's helpful…." Knightgale said looking at the fallen guards. "What now?"

"Follow the bodies." said Sunspot.

The Titans did so, and the bodies lead them straight to an open door.

"Does this seem like a trap to anyone else?" Sunspot said.

"Yeah, is does." Cyborg said. "Ghost open the door."

With a thought Ghost flung the door open.

"Looks quiet." Ghost said.

"Too quiet." Mimc chimed in.

Knightgale rolled her eye and said, "What now?"

"Go in, what else?" Sunspot said.

When the Titans went in the door and an energy cage zapped to life.

"Predictable." Slade said emerging from the shadows. "I would have hoped to have more of a challenge from you. Has time made you sloppy Cyborg?"

"Open this cage and I'll show you!" Cyborg yelled

"Your wit hasn't improved either." Slade said disgusted. "I know its clichéd to say but, you're too late. When I mix these too serums in my hand, I will be unstoppable."

"As I remember it, you've said that before. And look how well that's worked out for you!" Cyborg countered. "Ghost, use your power, and get them away from Slade."

Ghost raised his hand toward Slade and after a few moments said, "I can't!"

"Do you take me for a fool, Cyborg?" Slade said. "The energy cage disrupts all of your power. Now, if you excuse me. It's time to take my medicine."

Slade then proceeded to mix the awhile of mixing, Slade then injected himself with the super serum.

"That's not good…." Mimic said

Then as suddenly as the cage appeared, it vanished.

"Come then Titans. I believe you have a job to do." Slade taunted.

"Titans GO!!!" yelled Cyborg.

And with that the Titans sprung into action, first up was Sunspot let loose energy that hit Slade square in the chest. Slade hit the nearby wall and slid down it.

"Did we win?" Mimic asked. "Because that seemed a little too easy…"

Slade slowly stood up, and as he did, the Titans saw an area of burnt and missing flesh.

"Is that his rib cage?" asked Mimic.

Then the skin started to heal, and in a matter of seconds it was fully healed.

"Um, ew!" Mimic shrieked.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Slade said.

"Fine, my turn!" Ghost said with glowing eyes.

Ghost then reached out with his powers and grabbed Slade. He lifted the villain up and slammed him down on the floor. And again. And again. When Ghost finished there was a crater where Slade lay. Ghost then released him.

And as soon as he did, Slade started to recover. The room was full of the sound of bones cracking and popping in place.

"Again?" Slade asked as he stood up.

Cyborg then rushed Slade. Slade however was ready, he swung at Cyborg's head. Cyborg saw it coming and ducked in time. But, Slade followed with a swift kick to Cyborg's midsection. The blow landed solidly and sent Cyborg flying through wall behind him.

"How did you do that?" Mimic said dumbfounded.

Slade took advantage of her shock and kicked at her feet, knocking her off her feet and into the air. But before she hit the ground, Slade jump up and kicked her into the same wall Cyborg went through. However Mimic's body wasn't as hard as Cyborg's and she didn't go through the wall, instead she just hit with a sickening thud.

Knightgale then came after Slade with inhuman speed. She created a bo staff out of the shadows and swung at Slade. But the newly injected Slade was faster still, and dodge out of the way. Slade then punched Knightgale in the stomach hard enough to lift her off her feet. She cried in pain and fell to the floor where she folded into a ball.

"Déjà vu anyone? I'm getting tired of this." Slade said throwing a flash grenade at the remaining Titans.

When the noise and light dissipated Slade was gone.

"You know, I liked it better when we won our fights." Ghost said.

* * *

**_R&R, and check out Wizard in Wonderland, I am Co-writing that with DarkNyte_**


	14. Day Off

**_Just a heads up, please dont take the southern thing seriously. Cuz I have friends that are southern, and I dont own Titans. _**

* * *

"So, why again are we at the mall?" Knightgale asked.

"BE-cause, Cyborg gave us the day off!" Mimic replied. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"If its so fun, why aren't the boys here?" Knightgale asked as she rolled her eyes.

"They're boys! You really think they'd want to spend their time at the mall?" Mimic said.

"Fine, then let's go do some… mall stuff." Knightgale said waving her index finger.

"See? That's the spirit. Come on it won't be so ba-- OHMYGOSH!" Mimic cried.

"Slade!?" Knightgale said forming weapons.

"No! There's a shoe sale!!!"

"You little!" Knightgale said before being dragged off.

_**Elsewhere**_

"You know, I kind of feel bad for Gale." Sunspot said taking a bite of pizza.

"Hey, she's been trained by the best, I'm sure she can handle anything." Ghost said also taking a bite of pizza.

"So the girls are at the mall, we're at the pizza parlor, what's Cyborg doing?" Sunspot asked.

"Heh, enjoying the quiet?" Ghost said.

And then the boys shared a laugh.

"No, he's working on the T-Car. He says that its been acting up lately." Ghost said.

"I've never seen it actually driving." Sunspot said.

"Well, Cyborg's a little obsessed about it. He won't let us near it unless its perfect."

The boys continued to talk and eat. They were enjoying their day off, when all of a sudden they saw a tank drive by the pizza parlor.

"Even on our day, we don't get a day off." Sunspot said.

"That actually made sense. And was that a tank?" Ghost asked.

"Well unless my keen alien senses deceive me, well yes, yes it is." Sunspot said.

"We're going to have to stop it aren't we?" Ghost asked sighing.

"You tell me, you're second in command." Sunspot said.

"Well, that's only because Cyborg was too lazy to put the case in the data base after our first fight." Ghost said. "But come on, 'Titans Go' and all that good stuff."

So leaving their pizza and a tip on the table, the boys took off after the tank.

"So, how do you want to handle this?" Sunspot asked.

"I'll take care of it." Ghost said. "How hard can it be….."

_**Back at the mall**_

"Do you have enough shoes now Mimic?" An annoyed Knightgale asked.

"Well, you can never have too much. And besides,_ oh my gosh its a clearance sale and everything must go or else we will hunt you down in your sleep and kill you sale_!!! Let's go!!!!" Mimic said in on breath.

Mimic then ran off to said store, leaving a very confused Knightgale who finally realized that she had her mouth open, and remembered to close it.

"This is going to be a long day." Knightgale mumbled to herself.

_**Back at the city**_

Ghost flew up to the tank and knocked on the hatch. After a few minutes a blonde headed girl in a flannel shirt popped out.

"Yes?" She asked in a thick southern accent.

"Whatcha doing?" Ghost asked.

"Oh, just taking my anger out with here tank." she answered.

"Why?" Ghost asked.

"You know that show 'American False god'?" the girl asked.

"I may have heard of it." Ghost replied.

"Well they gone done me wrong. So I'ma gonna get my revenge by destroying their little studio." She answered rubbing her hands together.

"What do you mean they gone don--" Ghost said stopping immediately before slapping himself. "What do you mean?"

"They told me I need to go get me some singin' lessons." The girl said.

"Where did you get the tank?"

"My Daddy's a general in the army."

"Oh, well you know, you can't really do that."

"You will not deny me my justice against American False god!!" The girl said before slamming the hatch shut.

"It's called American Id--" Ghost tried to say before he was blasted at by the tank.

Ghost flew back into the nearby building where he lied until Sunspot came to him.

"Hey Ghost, how's it going?" Sunspot said helping Ghost up.

"Eh, can't complain." Ghost said dusting himself off.

"Really? 'Whatcha doing?' What were you thinking?" Sunspot asked.

"Well it always works on that one show." Ghost said defensively.

"Good point. How about I go try and see if I can reason with her?" Sunspot asked.

_**Back at the mall**_

"We went through the entire store only for you NOT to buy anything!" Knightgale yelled.

"It's not my fault! Nothing looked good on me!" Mimic cried. "Not even those hair clips!"

"That's it we're leaving!" Knightgale said.

"Wait! Um, um…" Mimic said while franticly looking around. "Look!"

"What?"

"Over there!" Mimic said pointing.

"Is that a goth/punk/music/depressing/edgy/mocha latte store?" Knightgale asked.

In response Mimic nodded her head.

"Let's do this!"

_**In the city**_

"Um, ma'am?" Sunspot said as he knocked on the hatch.

"I thought I told yo… Why hello there!" the girl said opening the hatch. "Well aren't you a little piece of peach cobbler made fresh over a fire and topped with ice cream!"

"Well, no, actually I'm a Tamer-- Wait w-what!?!" Sunspot said. "Um, I'm going to go now. Bye."

"Oh no you don't! You ain't gonna get away from me!" the girl said as she closed the hatch.

Then the cannon of the tank turned over to Sunspot and without warning it shot him. He landed in the same spot Ghost did and a second later Ghost appeared right next to him.

"So, how's it going, my little peach cobbler?" Ghost said

"Well, not as good as I expected." Sunspot said. "I think its time to get serious."

"Ya think?" Ghost said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute!" Sunspot snapped.

"What?"

"Did you call me a peach cobbler?"

"Let's just go, okay?" Ghost sighed. "I'll lift the tank, you get her out."

"Why me?"

"Well, she likes you…"

_**Back at the mall**_

"Feel better?" Mimic said smugly.

"Very much." Knighgale replied with a huge smile. "Come on its getting late, let's head home."

Then the girls left the mall and headed to the tower. When they got there they just saw that the boys had just gotten there.

"What happen to you?" Knigalegale asked when she saw them. "Your clothes are torn, burned, and you're covered in soot! And Sunspot.... is that lipstick?!?"

"Don't ask." the boys said in tandem.

* * *

**_This chapter is a Tribute to the old wacky episodes of the show. And anyone that can tell me where the line Ghost says to the southern girl is from, they will get thier own camio in the upcoming chapters.....k?_**


	15. Phobias

_**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!! **_

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Titans, or Ghost, Titians belong to DC and Ghost belongs t DarkKnyte. I just own the rest._**

_**

* * *

**_

Jump City, in an alley

"Mimic, get DOWN!" Ghost cried out.

Mimic ducked down into a ball behind a trash can in the alley, just as a small silver ball flew over her head. Ghost reached out with his powers and trapped the ball in a force field. Seconds later the ball exploded; safely contained in the field.

"Thanks, Ghost," Mimic said breathlessly. "You'd think Slade would take Halloween off. What does he want anyway? He attacked a Halloween party!"

"Nothing, he's just trying to prove to us that we can't touch him," Ghost glowered. "And he's right. We can't even lay a finger on him!"

"Come on, Ghost. We need to try and catch up to him," Mimic said after a bit.

The two Titans took off in the last direction Slade was seen going, which happened to be straight up the side of the building. Ghost placed a force field around Mimic and they started after Slade. While they ascended, Mimic reported location and situation to the rest of the Titans.

When they reached the top, Ghost set Mimic down and began surveying the rooftops. After searching in all directions for Slade, and not finding any trace Ghost sighed and headed back toward Mimic.

"Nothing. He vanished," Ghost said shaking his head.

"He seems to have a knack for that," Knightgale said appearing out of the shadows. "Guess you don't need backup then."

"Not so much," Ghost replied. "But I'm guessing Cyborg didn't send you here just to check up on us."

"Nope, he wants all of us to patrol the city until the parties die down," Knightgale said. "Halloween is always a busy time."

"Well I guess you would know, as the daughter of a witch…" Mimic said with a goofy grin.

In response Knightgale smacked Mimic with a very audible smack.

"I'm going with Cyborg and Sunspot to check the docks," Knightgale said.

"Then Mimic and I will check downtown, since we're already here," Ghost said. "Take care… Witch."

"Ha ha, watch it ghost-boy," Knightgale said with a smirk. "Don't forget you're dating a witch's daughter…"

"Oh, I'm shaking!" Ghost mocked. "_You know it's actually kind of nice to say that... and actually mean it now."_

"_I know what you mean, Ghost," _Knightgale said replying to Ghost's thoughts. _"Be careful, something doesn't feel right. And you still owe me for tonight."_

Ghost mentally assured Knightgale he'd both be careful and make up for tonight. Then she was off leaving Mimic and Ghost.

"Well, let's get started," Mimic said. "Since we're up-- Ghost!"

"What?" Ghost said as he spun to Mimic.

"There's a… a… oh wait… um… its… gone?" Mimic said sheepishly.

"What do you mean it's gone? What was it?" Ghost asked.

"I'd rather not say….." Mimic said sheepishly.

"You saw a spider? That's what that was about?" Ghost asked after reading Mimic's mind.

"You should have seen it! I was big and purple and green…. I think….. But that's not the point, it was here and now it's gone. G.O.N.E gone!" Mimic exclaimed.

"Well come on, let's check this place out. And keep an eye out for your spider." Ghost said.

"I'm not crazy!!! Don't you dare say anything. I know what I saw, and it was a big…….OHMYGOSH!!! There it is!!!!!" Mimic yelled pointing at a spot on the wall behind Ghost.

"Mimic, I don't see any spider. Just the wall." Ghost said after he examined the wall.

"Halloween's starting to get to me, I guess." Mimic said unsure of herself.

"Well, let's keep searching and…… Mimic, don't move." Ghost said turning back to Mimic.

"What, why?" Mimic asked looking around.

"Just don't move." Ghost ordered.

"The spider's on me isn't it? Get it of, get it off. .OFF!!" Mimic yelled trying to get the invisible spider off herself.

Just as Mimic ducked to brush off her legs of the "spider", Ghost focused his will and shot at the wall where Mimic's head was.

Mimic froze and stood wide-eyed, and asked, "Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Uh, no Mimic. I just thought I saw something." Ghost said seemingly on edge.

"What did you see?" Mimic asked curiously.

"Trust me, if a spider creeps you out, you don't want to know." Ghost said turning and jumping to another rooftop.

Before regrouping with Ghost, Mimic started to turn but saw a white figure as soon as she turned around.

"Um… Ghost!" Mimic squeaked.

"Oh, what now-- Mimic, duck!" Ghost said and shot an invisible blast at the white figure.

"Goose!" Mimic said as she ducked.

The shot hit the figure and sent the figure flying back like a rag doll. Almost as soon as the figure hit the ground for the last time. The figure had a white cloak, white body suit and was wearing a black full-face mask. The figure spread his arms, and revealed himself to be a _her_.

"Stephanie?" Mimic whispered.

"I don't think that's Spoiler… since when has she kept her mouth shut?" Ghost replied.

"Yeah, good point…"

"Phobia…" The figure whispered.

Phobia then kart wheeled off the building and Ghost and Mimic ran to the edge off the building, looking down to see that she disappeared.

"Well, that wasn't creepy," Ghost said sarcastically. "Come on, let's keep searching for Slade."

"If you say so." Mimic said with a shrug.

So the Titans took off looking for Slade and keeping an eye out for their little Phobia. After a few scares from spiders and……. things, they finally stop on a roof top.

"Ok, this has got to stop. This doesn't make any sense," Ghost said. "Wait a minute, Phobia."

"Yeah, what about them?" Mimic asked.

"No, that girl's name was Phobia." Ghost said.

"And? What does that have to do with any of th-- Oh…. she's doing this huh?" Mimic said putting two and two together.

"She's playing with our minds," Ghost said. "Come on. We have to go after her."

"I don't want to." Mimic said frightened.

"Why not Mimic?" Ghost said rolling his eyes.

"Because, all I want to do is go home and have a heart attac-- AHHHHH!!!! LOOK!!! I'm not kidding this time, this one has a shadow and everything!!!" Mimic screamed pointing to a spot on the roof.

Ghost looked where she was pointing, squinted, sighed and shook his head.

"Mimic, this little this is a Daddy Longlegs," Ghost said turning around, with the longlegs in one hand, and showing Mimic. "These aren't even considered spiders."

"EWWW!! Fine whateve-- Ghost."

"Yeah Mimic?"

"She's right behind you."

Ghost spun face to face with Phobia. Ghost got down into a battle stance, and after a second he got back up.

"Its not her," Ghost said.

"What? How can you tell?"

Ghost reached for her face, but his hand went right threw her.

"See?"

Then, in an instant, the two were surrounded by ten illusions of Phobia. And then, with one voice, they spoke.

"Come play with us," they said in a child-like voice.

"Ghost, I changed my mind. I wanna go home, and have TWO heart attacks…" Mimic said tugging on Ghost's cape.

"Don't move," Ghost warned.

Then, with his left hand, Ghost slammed the ground and sent out a half circle of invisible force out toward the illusions. As expected, it went right through them, not fazing them in the least.

"Not tag. Hide and seek," Phobia's illusions said.

"Ghost, I changed my mind I wann--" Mimic started.

But before she could finish the real Phobia came up behind Mimic, and double ax handed her in the head. With a soft grunt she fell to the ground. Ghost turned, eyes bright red, and released an invisible blast toward Phobia. Phobia, caught the blast, and returned it to Ghost.

Ghost, not expecting that reaction, took the hit in the face. The force of the blow caused his head to snap 180 degrees around. With cracks and pops Ghost turned his head all the way back to normal.

"That. Was. A MISTAKE!" Ghost snarled, his eyes turning a deep red and his voice turning demonic. "You like to play with people's head. Well, so do I. Let's play a game."

Then Ghost and Phobia locked into a battle of will. They stood motionless and they mentally battled. After a few minutes of battle, Phobia stood a step forward, forcing Ghost to fall to his knees. Phobia, then reach her hand out toward Ghost's forehead, in an attempt to force her will upon him. But right before she could make contact, Mimic appeared behind her as a gorilla and backhanded her off the building. Phobia landed with a sickening crunch.

"What did you just do?" Ghost asked panting.

Mimic rushed over and helped him up and answered. "I can't recall any powers other than my parents. After awhile everything else just vanishes."

"Well, thanks Mimic,"

"No problem, besides, Knightgale would have killed me if I let that girl lay a finger on you!" Mimic said with a grin.

Mimic helped Ghost over to the edge of the building and they both peered down. And when they looked, Phobia was no where to be found.

"To the tower?" Mimic suggested.

Ghost looked over and gave Mimic a tired nod.

_**Titans Tower**_

"Why are we waiting outside?" Mimic asked as soon and she and Ghost saw Sunspot and Knightgale standing outside.

"Cyborg said he wanted to introduce us to someone, and to wait out here." Knightgale said.

Right on cue Cyborg walked out of the tower with a guest dressed in orange and black carrying two Samurai swords and wearing an eye patch over one eye.

"No way. Uh-hu. It's not gonna happen!!" Knightgale yelled making two swords out of the shadows.

_**Elsewhere**_

"**Report my, vassal," **

"She lost, my lord. But she succeeded in maxing and exceeding my brothers power," the Prophetess said.

"**Is that true?"**

"Yes," Phobia answered.

"**Very good. Take care, however, next time he will not lose so easily. If at all,"**

The voice faded out and the Prophetess turned to Phobia. "Its good to see you again, Phobia."

"You two, Banshee," Phobia said.

* * *

**_So? What you'd think? R&R and tell me. _**

**_'Till next time, TwyRyse56_**


End file.
